Security cameras and electrical fixtures are commonly installed on the interiors and exteriors of buildings. Security cameras are frequently installed to provide monitoring of property against intrusion, vandalism, or theft. Electrical fixtures, such as lighting fixtures, are also frequently installed. Electrical fixtures typically run on house current and therefore all electrical connections to the fixtures must be contained within a closed electrical box that is in compliance with all local electrical codes. Although most security cameras are powered by 24 volts, many jurisdictions now require that the electrical connections also be contained within a closed electrical box that meets the electrical code.
As security cameras and light fixtures are typically installed on ceilings or walls, it is desirable to recess the electrical connections within the walls of the building in order to occlude the view of the box that holds the electrical connections as much as possible. Conventional electrical boxes are typically not adaptable to accepting either a security camera or an electrical fixture, therefore requiring the installer to purchase an electrical box that is specifically adapted to either the security camera or to the electrical fixture.
What is needed therefore is an electrical box that can be used for installing either an electrical fixture or a security camera on a wall or ceiling. The electrical box should be capable of being easily adapted for the rapid installation of either an electrical fixture or a security camera on a wall or ceiling. Providing one electrical box that is capable of serving two functions reduces stocking requirements and reduces the amount of equipment that must be hauled to the job site by the installer. The mounting of the electrical box should require only the use of a standard hole-saw for preparation of the ceiling or wall.